


If The Shoe Fits

by Belladonna1185



Series: Once Upon a Time: SnarryLDWS Round 6 Collection [1]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_ldws, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you would just hold still—“</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry_LDWS Round 6: Week 1. The Prompt was Cinderella. Hehe....this is the result.

“I insist you desist at once!” Snaperella snapped as he slapped Prince Harry’s hand away.

 

“If you would just hold still—“

 

“I will not be subjugated to this. I will not! Only a dunderhead would conceive of something as ludicrous as a shoe fitting to prove the suitability of one’s mate.”

 

“You were at the ball last week. I know you were.”

 

Snaperella scoffed, “I couldn’t have possibly been there. I was at home all evening.”

 

“I know you were there. We danced. You called me an idiot and honestly, who could ever forget a face like yours.”

 

The Prince skillfully dodged the crystal goblet that came hurtling towards his head. “I meant that in a good way!”

 

“Get out!”

 

Prince Harry growled in frustration. “I know that you are the one I’ve been searching for. Please, will you just put on the shoe?”

 

Snaperella’s malachite eyes flashed dangerously. “I. Will. Not.”

 

Seeing no other option open to him, Prince Harry tackled his intended to the ground and wrapped his appendages around Snaperella’s thin body.

 

“Unhand me you simple minded Neanderthal!” Snaperella bellowed.

 

“It fits!” Prince Harry crowed triumphantly as the shoe slipped on like a knife into butter. “I knew it! I knew you were the one.”

 

Snaperella glowered at the smugness in his soon-to-be fiancé’s voice. “Hmm. Yes, it does seem to fit.”

 

“Why did you fight me so,” the Prince asked mellifluously as he cupped Snaperella’s face in his warm hands.

 

“I didn’t want to make it too easy. I’m not that kind of girl you know.”

 

A deliberate grinding of hips produced a moan from both men.

 

“No,” Prince Harry smirked, “ not a girl at all.”


End file.
